Fluid transfer assemblies for use in transporting medical substances, as well as fluid use in formulating pharmaceuticals, include connecting portions which connect tubular portions. The connecting portions may be “T” fittings, crosses, or just linear fittings for connecting two tubes together. Other connection types include those by which tubular portions are connected to another functional component of the fluid transfer assembly, such as a filter. Typically, these fluid transfer assemblies are formed via mechanical connections that most often comprise a hose barb connector. The hose or tubing is fitted over the hose barb connector and a cable tie, or other mean of mechanically securing the tube to the connector, is then affixed over the tubing and hose barb. These mechanical connections serve primarily to lock the tubing in place and prevent it from sliding from the hose barb connector, however the primary seal is provided via the hose barb and tubing interface. In other fluid transfer assemblies, the connections are formed via a process commonly known as overmolding. Tubing to be connected is placed in a mold with the internal bore thereof typically supported via a removable internal component, after which a molding process is completed to form the overmold, and the internal support typically removed. The challenges associated with this is approach is that the internal support limits the applications is can be applied to. It is also often difficult to precisely align the tubes in the molding equipment to properly allow for the formation of the overmolded piece, and the operation in general limits fabrication flexibility.